cocxianxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Akbal
Content Author: Foxxling Akbal, a demon that lives in the Deepwoods, a large, lean and graceful jaguar, appears to be normal in most respects except for the demonic gleam in his eyes. He can shift body to four-footed animal to anthropomorphic jaguar state which he uses for sexual encounters. Sexual characteristics A single 15 inch long, 5 inch wide phallus with a dozen tiny barbs on the bulbous, mushroom shaped head. The large sex organ is heavy and self lubing, secreting a corrupted fluid. Akbal's cock is actually a tool for forcibly teaching another person to submit. When anyone resists the barbs feel like spikes but when they accept the demon cock the barbs feel like vibrating beads. When combined with his saliva the self lube and barbs all work together to bring unbearable pleasure. His cat dick can also secrete a substance that suppresses the receiver's orgasm, another way he punishes those who don't submit. Special Abilities Akbal's curse forces him to communicate via psychic connection which he can also use as a telepathic weapon. His saliva acts as a healing agent and a mystic lubricant. As "God" of the Terrestrial Fire he can create emerald flames and use them against his enemies. Both the psychic ability and the terrestrial fire can be transferred to the Champion for two special attacks/perks. Mentality Akbal, like a true Jaguar, is incredibly territorial and will readily attack the unwitting should they wander into his territory. The demon lord will demand offering of anyone trespassing in his territory. Unlike most demons, Akbal makes a gracious ally. When one submits he lavishes sexual favors and gifts upon his loyal servant, including increased speed. When one defies him he teaches them a lesson they won’t soon forget. History Akbal was once a greater demon who was cursed by a follower of the great tree into the form of a cat. The demon’s demonic power, however, proved too much for the magician’s spell to contain and the spell partially broke. Akbal, instead, became a Jaguar and slew the magician. The curse is a constant irritation to the demon since it also numbs his sex organs and steals his ability to speak. To reach orgasm Akbal has become a natural predator to both imps and goblins, regularly seeking them out to act as make shift cock sleeves to sate his lust. Meeting When the Champion first encounters him they have the option to Fight or Submit. In future encounters, those who successfully fought back may Fight or Run. Those who submitted or denied him may Submit, Deny, or Fight. Denying at any point has no adverse consequences. If the Champion chooses to submit, a sex scene will trigger where Akbal assumes a biped form and performs anal sex on the Hero. Post-coitus, they gain between 1-2 speed and 4-11 corruption, and their Lust is reduced to the minimum. The butt-rating of the Champion (for Tease and Seduce purposes) also increases by 1, up to 8. The Hero is then returned to Camp, where they awaken "feeling dangerous, powerful and fiercely satisfied." If, at this point, they have submitted to him five times or more without fighting, and the Champion has at least 40 corruption, they gained the "Whispered" perk and the "Whisper" special attack. If the Hero has submitted to him eight times or more without fighting, and they have more than 80 corruption, they gain the "Fire Lord" perk and the "Fire Breath" special attack. If, at any point, the Champion chooses to fight him, they still have the chance to have the "Whispered" perk. If they lose a battle, then submit to Akbal as stated above, they are able to receive the relevant perk on the next encounter(s) if they meet the requirements. The Champion does however retain perks already gained if he/she chooses to attack Akbal at later encounters. (You can't get Fire Lord perk if you once have attacked Akbal. There exists a flag (PLAYER_RESISTED_AKBAL) that prevent you from it, no matter how much you will offer you for him after, but you still can get Whisper perk.) Fighting Akbal is a powerful creature with a resistance to the Blind spell due to his psychic powers. He has two physical attacks with teeth and claws, and a lust attack that deals 7 + (100 - intelligence)/10 lust damage. If the player has the Whispered perk, this ability deals 12 + (100-intelligence)/10 lust damage instead. Akbal also possesses the ability to use two special attacks; one lowers Champion's Speed by 20%, while the other deals 40 flat damage that ignores armor. On top of these combat abilities, Akbal also possesses the ability to heal himself for 30 HP, but takes 10 lust damage instead. Victory scenes If Akbal is defeated by lowering his HP to 0, they are allowed the option to leave without interference. If defeated by seduction and the Champion currently has at least 33 lust, they are presented with options depending on which sex organs are present. * If Hero has a vagina, they can force him to lick them. * Alternatively, the Champion can force themselves on him by binding him to a tree. If their vaginal capacity is less than his cock volume, they elect to use his tail instead, triggering a different scene. * If the Champion has a penis, they can choose to anally rape him. * Any of the above scenes increase Corruption. Alternate Scenes for Naga and Centaurs Champions who are not already pregnant and who use their vaginas to rape him run the risk of Imp pregnancy with a base incubation time of 432 hours, or 18 days. If the total fertility rating of the Hero (post-perks) is at least 100, this pregnancy is assured. If Akbal is sexually used frequently enough without losing, some special scenes occur where the Champion can abuse him — assuming the Hero's stats are high enough (their corruption also needs to be above 40). There is a separate scene for each gender for the Strength, Speed and Toughness stats and a basic scene that doesn't require a stat check. Defeat scene Akbal anally rapes the Champion; however, unlike in the submission scene, the barbs are actually used as barbs. Lust is raised by 10 + 10% of libido, and fatigue is raised by a random amount from 5 to 14. Marae's curse The magic for the curse was created by Marae back during the war. Marae, however, isn't the one who cast the curse. A young woman was tasked with "jailing" Akbal and the other demon mentalists by turning them into harmless animals and sealing them within the Deepwoods. This woman succeeded in sealing Akbal's generals and when she faced him she sealed his power into the form of a harmless kitten. His power was so great that he partially broke the curse, became a jaguar and killed the woman. Then went on to hunt and eat the other sealed demon mentalists who couldn't get away since they were trapped as Akbal. The location of the curse is within the very trees of the Deepwoods, thus the death or corruption of Marae will not break it. The trees around it that were once apart of Marae (who was once apart of all trees) which she sacrificed to contain one part of the demon threat. If Akbal's curse were to break he would go back to his original form and power. That would not be a good thing for the Champion or the rest of Mareth since he has power like Lethice but is willing to use open warfare. Breaking the curse leads to the good and bad ends. Bad end was basically he mind wipes you and forces you to let him pass the curse to you, he leaves and you stay. The good end was you willing submitting to him and abandoning your quest, he uses your soul to break the curse and the two of you conquer all of Mareth. Bad Ends Akbal’s endings are both based on his release. The entire time, whether you were submitting to him or being raped after he beat you, he was using your human soul (no matter how tainted it’s become) to break Marae’s Curse. In all of these endings you will see his true form. At present (Mod v1.3.4), these Bad Ends have not been added to CoC, and no word on when they will be. Bad Ends: You Wretched Fool and Rise of the Heathen Gods. Trivia * Akbal is loosely based on a Meso-American deity.